falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Toxic Larry's Meat 'n Go
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =SubMountainsToxicLarrysMeatnGoLocation }} Toxic Larry's Meat 'n Go is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Perched on the trail between the Mire and the Divide is a small shantytown set up by one Toxic Larry, filled with exotic and borderline safe meats stored by the crazed animal-like mountain man from before the Great War. However, after both the war and the outbreak of the Scorched Plague, snallygasters have been attracted to this location from the smell of spoiled meat. Layout Toxic Larry's Meat 'n Go is a wooden shack on the edge of the Savage Divide, overlooking the Mire. The building is a makeshift pre-War butchery, with a large sign on its wall advertising for people to 'Eat Here.' A pair of radstag corpses hang in front of the entrance and two mole rat corpses can be found around the side of the building in a refrigerator and a bathtub. The shack inside is spattered with blood and guts. The bottom level of the shack contains various forms of fuel including gas canisters, fuel tanks and wood piles. Raw meat is in abundance around the place, including cat meat and squirrel bits in a fridge, and a pile of mole rat meat on the floor. There is also a cooking station in the corner of this floor next to the fridge. A rickety staircase leads upstairs. The upstairs contains a broken bed frame, a steamer trunk and a mannequin wearing a pink dress. A radio and some ammo sit on a dresser beside the bed frame. There is a Mothman poster hanging on one of the walls next to a locked safe (Picklock 2). This floor opens out to a small balcony area with a barbecue grill and some steps that lead to the roof. There is a second cooking station on the roof. Next to the cooking station is a shelf which contains three cat meat and some sugar and spices to cook with. Notable loot * C.H. Monthly, October - Note, at a campsite down the hill from the shack, in the back of a truck next to a skeleton. * Cindy's diary - Note, obtainable during A Perfect Getaway at the nearby campsite. * Date night - Holotape, obtainable during A Perfect Getaway at the nearby campsite. * New meat - Holotape, on a dresser on the second floor, obtainable during A Perfect Getaway. * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** On a white stove on the ground floor of the cabin. ** On the cabin's roof, on top of a broken metal shelf. * Two potential magazines: ** On the headboard shelf of the bed on the second floor with the red trunk on it, near the mannequin in the shack's upstairs bedroom with the Mothman poster on the wall (interior). ** Inside the outhouse, on the rocks roughly north of the main shack structure. * Two potential recipes: ** On a stove on the lower level. ** On a barbecue grill on the upper level, next to the stairs leading to the roof. Appearances Toxic Larry's Meat 'n Go appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76 Toxic Larry's Meat n Go.png|At night FO76WA Toxic Larrys campsite APG.png|A campsite down the hill, related to A Perfect Getaway. Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations ru:Мясо на вынос Токсичного Ларри zh:劇毒賴瑞的鮮肉快餐